La granja
by Annie Park
Summary: Abril ha estado cayendo, duro, contra un pozo sin fondo. Debe huir. Debe olvidar, deshacerse de sus recuerdos. Porque sus poderes psíquicos la están ahogando. Raphril, 2k12. Situado entre el último episodio de la segunda temporada y el primero de la tercera.


**La granja.**

 **By Annie Park.**

 **Summary:** _Abril ha estado cayendo, duro, contra un pozo sin fondo. Debe huir. Debe olvidar, deshacerse de sus recuerdos. Porque sus poderes psíquicos la están ahogando._

 **Personajes:** _Raphril. Lo siento, no pude ayudarme a mí misma._

 **Nota del autor:** _Mmm, no. Esta vez no pondré excusas. Sólo diré que los conejitos vinieron a mí y yo no podía deshacerme de esta idea. Espero que lo disfruten. Es… algo trágico. Y más oscuro de lo que pensé que sería, pero dio este resultado y no me arrepiento mucho. Lamento si suena exagerado, pero creo que Abril podía haberse roto de esta forma después de todo. Creo que sus poderes psíquicos son más poderosos de lo que ella cree, y mucho más difíciles de controlar cuando ella está en una crisis emocional. Y por supuesto que podrían causar un millón de problemas alarmantes si estás en tu antigua casa, rodeada de recuerdos que quieres olvidar. No tiene familia, es comprensible. También lamento muchísimo si Raphael se ve un poco OC aquí, tengo muchos problemas últimamente con mantenerlo en el carácter, considerando que yo pienso que puede ser muy suave si quiere, pero no lo demuestra fácilmente. Él tiende a ser irascible, pero no dudo que tenga sentimientos. Abril es su amiga, por supuesto que la necesita y la comprende. El hecho de que sea cerrado la mayoría de las veces no quiere decir que no pueda ser un apoyo._

* * *

Se estaba ahogando. El dolor que le oprimía el pecho le subía por la garganta y sabía a bilis. Iba a vomitar. En cualquier momento, su estómago declinaría y aventaría todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Le dolían los pulmones por la falta de respiración, las piernas le temblaban por debajo de su cuerpo y los pies le gritaban que se detuviera. Aún así, forzó su cuerpo, impulso sus piernas y siguió corriendo a través de los árboles. El silencio era abrumador; la tormenta caía con furia sobre el campo, y sus pies hacían ruido en el lodo. Siguió corriendo. El corazón le latía en los oídos, la sangre le envenenaba el cerebro. Iba a gritar.

Le faltaba aire, le dolían los brazos a causa de los rasguños que las ramas de los árboles abrían en sus delicados brazos, pero no le daba importancia. Jadeaba, bajo un manto oscuro sin estrellas, mientras corría hasta perder la consciencia, mientras su vista se volvía turbia y nublosa, mientras sentía su cerebro estallar dentro de su cabeza. Tenía las mejillas calientes, rebosantes de lágrimas, y el dolor le llenaba el cuerpo, nocivo y tóxico.

Estúpidos poderes psíquicos. Los odiaba. Eran inservibles, inútiles para más que causar un caos mental dentro de su cerebro; masoquistas y demasiado intensos como para controlar todo su potencial. Una lluvia de imágenes le rebosó la mente. Su padre y su madre en la casa. Esa estúpida granja. No podía verla más. Ni un segundo más.

Sus piernas cedieron ante el cansancio, ante el sobre esfuerzo de seguir corriendo. Huyendo del pánico, del miedo, de la desesperanza. Sumiéndose en un dolor profundo y desgarrador, que le carcomía dentro. Ya no podía. No podía seguir. La presión que le caía sobre los hombros era demasiada.

Cayó. Tropezó y se estrelló contra el lodo. Temblando, llorando y sin respiración, sintió cómo su cuerpo moría en el lodo. Cómo se iba y se perdía en una oscuridad helada y sin fin.

Escuchó pasos. Los pies de alguien golpeando contra el suelo húmedo y vasto. Y por un momento, lo único que sus ojos miraron fue oscuridad. La negrura honda e interminable que se abría ante sus ojos, burlándose de ella, vaciándola.

Por un momento, Abril se dejó caer en ese vacío, sintiendo las heladas gotas de agua recorriendo su piel, el hielo que caía en forma de granizo golpeando sus huesos, su nuca, el cabello, muerto, golpeando contra su rostro, húmedo y palpable. Sintió el hormigueo de su cuerpo, la acidez que le subía por la garganta, la manera en que su mente quedaba incorpórea y abstracta, sin ningún sentido de pertenencia.

Se quedó allí, durante minutos, horas, momentos que parecieron eternos, sintiendo el lodo debajo de su cuerpo, engulléndola, fundiéndola con el suelo, hasta que escuchó un sonido.

El sonido era agudo y vibrante, y la atormentaba mientras intentaba discernir su origen. Pronto, el sonido se transformó en un zumbido, perpetuo y constante, que bailó en sus oídos hasta que ya no logró escuchar nada, más que un _beep_ discordante.

Y entonces, lo escuchó.

—¡Abril!

Alguien gritaba su nombre. Alguien la había seguido. Hasta allí.

Tenía que irse. Debía huir. Si, quien quiera que fuese, la encontraba allí, hecha un desastre…

Debía irse.

Impulsándose con las palmas secas de las manos dentro del lodo, Abril se levantó, temblando y, con una última y trémula respiración, echó a correr de nuevo.

 _¡Abril!_ Gritaba alguien en sus oídos, pero ya no era aquella voz, era la de su padre. _¡¿Por qué me dejaste?!_ Su voz, plagada en ira, la hizo jadear en su intento por seguir corriendo. _¿Por qué me abandonaste?_ Corrosivo. Tóxico. Envenenado. Con odio sutil e intenso. _¿No te bastó la primera vez? ¿Tenía que haber una tercera?_ Un susurro, amargo y desdeñoso. _¡Eres una desagradecida! Malcriada, inútil, estúpida como siempre. ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¡Me abandonas! ¡Igual que a tu madre!_

Era _suficiente._

Abril se tapó los oídos.

—¡Detente! ¡Cállate!

Siguió gritando incoherencias, corrió mientras temblaba bajo la fría lluvia. Y entonces, chocó contra algo.

Al principio, creyó que era un árbol…

—¡Abril! ¡Qué…! ¡Abril, maldita sea, cálmate! —… pero los árboles no hablan.

Abril siguió gritando. Forcejeó contra lo que sea que la sostenía, pateó contra el suelo. Ya no podía seguir adelante, tenía que morir. El dolor era insoportable para seguir viviendo.

—¡Abril! ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

Unos brazos la sujetaron por los costados, con fuerza, evitando que siguiera moviéndose. Las mismas manos la alzaron en el aire, mientras la lluvia le quemaba el cuerpo. Ella lloró. Cerró sus puños y golpeó con fuerza hacia delante. Dio contra algo duro. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, forcejeó y cayó al suelo.

Cuando se deshizo de la neblina que obstruía su visión, vio una mancha roja. Su puño sangraba. Alzó la vista, consternada, y miró a Raphael. Él tenía una expresión herida en el rostro, y se frotaba furiosamente la mandíbula.

Abril jadeó, obstinada, y se levantó temblorosa. Sus músculos gritaban por el esfuerzo de seguir de pie.

Sin embargo, cuando arrancó a correr, las manos de Raphael la detuvieron. ¡No se suponía que la detuvieran! ¡No se suponía que él estuviera siguiéndola siquiera! Era mitad de la noche, Abril había sufrido un ataque de nervios y había huido. Sin más. Nadie debió verla. Nadie debió siquiera oírla cuando salió corriendo por la puerta trasera.

—¡Suéltame, Raphael!

Él la afirmó con más fuerza, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Bájame! —siguió chillando—. ¡No te necesito! ¡Sólo quiero irme, huir, ahora!

Jaló aire. Sintió el oxígeno viajar a través de sus pulmones. La ira le golpeó el pecho.

—¡Dios mío!, ¡por qué no me dejas en paz! ¡Te odio!

Raphael se echó hacia atrás, mientras el dolor aparecía en sus ojos. Abril resopló, el dolor actuando como neblina frente a su mente. No tenía neuronas, no podía pensar con claridad.

—¡Sólo…!

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo, mientras forcejeaba, cada vez más débil, hasta que sólo pudo golpearlo ligeramente sobre la cicatriz de su caparazón.

—Aléjate —sollozó, abrazándose a sí misma.

Raphael la soltó, lentamente. Al menos ya no corría.

—No —contestó, tajante.

Ella miró hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos, con las lágrimas haciendo surcos sobre sus pecosas mejillas.

—… ¿No? —su voz sonó rota, deshecha.

—No. No voy a dejarte —firme, determinado—. Manzanas de alcantarilla. Tú…

—¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! —lo interrumpió Abril, farfullando—. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llegaste aquí, yo…!

La pelirroja miró hacia el frente, con la lluvia cayendo helada sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Estabas siguiéndome? —susurró.

—Te vi salir corriendo.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No lo entenderías! ¡No sabes lo que es perder a un padre tres veces! ¡No sabes lo que es sentirse solo! ¡Tienes a tus hermanos!

De pronto, en los ojos de Raphael no sólo había dolor, si no ira.

—¿Ah, sí? —gritó, frustrado—. ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Crees, como todos los demás, que soy un idiota demente y frío sin ningún sentimiento alguno? ¡Qué sorpresa!

—¡Pues eso eres, un idiota! —contestó ella, con la garganta desgarrándose.

—Escucha —siseó él, amenazante—. Puede que no sea un tierno rey del amor, como Donnie. O un adorable sabio en sentimientos, como Mikey. ¡Pero no soy estúpido!

—¡Deja de hacerte el incomprendido! —gritó ella, agitando los brazos, exasperada—. ¡Leo despertará algún día! ¡Es probable que yo no vuelva a ver a mi padre!

—¡Exacto! ¡Es probable, no seguro! ¡Y tú deja de decirme que soy un bruto, porque no lo soy! ¡Entiendo que estés dolida y herida y confundida! ¡Pero tú no sabes lo que es sentir la presión de volverse el hermano mayor de la familia, de tener que cuidar a un grupo de niños que no sabes si van o no a poder seguir adelante! ¡No sabes lo que es encerrarte y ver cómo tu hermano se muere y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡No sabes lo que es tener que sufrir en silencio, porque tienes que ser fuerte para tus hermanos! ¿Crees que tienes presión? ¿En serio?

—¡Ni siquiera haces algo más que encerrarte! ¿Y cuidar de tus hermanos? ¡Por Dios, Raphael, deja de ser tan ciego! ¡Ellos siguen adelante solos, no te necesitan!

La ira latía dentro de él.

—¡Por supuesto que…!

Raphael abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, mientras lo único que salía de ella eran entrecortados jadeos. Cuando finalmente salió algo, fue un silbido agudo, un chillido ajeno a él que, en otras circunstancias, habría hecho a Abril llorar de risa. Casi parecía caprichoso, pero estaba plagado de enojo y dolor.

—¡Y no te atrevas a decir que no sé lo que sientes, porque yo también perdí a un padre!

Abril quedó en silencio, mientras ardía.

—¡El maestro Splinter significaba mucho para mí! ¡Eso es algo que se suma a mi enorme lista! ¿Cuál es la tuya? ¡Ah, sí, no tienes!

Raphael se quedó en silencio, aturdido. Seguía jadeando, irascible, pero en sus ojos había un atisbo de compasión cuando miró hacia ella.

Finalmente, susurró:

—Mierda.

Una sola palabra, en voz baja, que, para sorpresa de Abril, denotaba rendición. Ya no había nada más en su voz. Ni dolor, ni enojo, sólo… decepción. Rendición. Tal vez, incluso, sumisión.

—¿Mierda? —apuntaló ella—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

—Sí. Mierda. Mierda, Abril. Todo esto es un montón de mierda. Todo. Tú, yo, somos una mierda de personas… Mierda, lo siento. Yo… mierda, yo… yo, sólo… te quiero, Abril, no… no puedes irte así solamente y dejarnos. No podría… Mierda…

Abril tragó, duro. ¿Te… quiero? ¿Él simplemente… lo dijo?

—Yo...

Abril se estrelló hacia delante. Cubrió con sus brazos el torso de la tortuga, enterró su rostro en su cuello. Lloró, sintiendo el dolor consumirle el pecho.

—Tranquila. —Su voz sonó suave, incluso compasiva. Y, por alguna razón, algo se quebró dentro de ella.

Los brazos de Raphael la bajaron al suelo, pero ella no siguió corriendo. Algo en el tono de voz que usó la hizo quedarse. Sus manos, que resultaban más cálidas de lo ella habría pensado, la tomaron por la espalda y la empujaron contra él.

—Tranquila, Abril —susurró, en su cabello, mientras ella enterraba el rostro en su cuello—. Te tengo.

Una corriente de calor le recorrió el vientre.

—Te tengo, Abril.

Ella jadeó en su lugar, incapaz de reprimir un sollozo. El dolor le seguía quemando las entrañas, pero resultaba menos enardecido que antes.

Las últimas palabras que le pronunció, la enviaron a un mundo en blanco. Su voz sonó suave, cálida y tan diferente a lo que ella conocía de él. Algo, muy profundo dentro de ella, probablemente en ese lugar en el pecho, justo debajo del cuello, se infló.

—Te necesito.

Abril quedó en blanco mientras Raphael la abrazaba bajo la lluvia. Tal vez fue el hecho de que había dicho "necesito" y no "necesitamos", lo que parecía tan desconcertante y cálido a la vez. Tal vez era su olor, o su aliento caliente, o su voz calmante, pero ella se quedó en blanco. Se relajó contra sus brazos, se dejó curar. Ella era tan vulnerable en ese momento y sus brazos resultaban más que reconfortantes.

Algo vivo se movió dentro de ella, algo que nunca antes había sentido, similar al chocolate, caliente, dulce y agradable. Una burbuja diminuta, que yacía justo detrás de su ombligo, en su vientre, se hinchó con esperanza.

Y fue como si unos enormes y musculosos brazos la hubieran devuelto a la tierra. Fue como si su aliento caliente y dulce la hubiera sacado de su estupor.

—Raphael… —graznó.

Él la apartó un poco. La miró a los ojos, con ese verde que resultaba tóxico, y que brillaba intensamente en la oscuridad.

Quiso decirle aquello que sentía, pero no pudo. Quiso decirle que, en realidad, había estado cayendo, muy duro y profundo, en un pozo que parecía no tener fondo, y él le había dado equilibrio. Quiso pero, al ver sus ojos, no pudo.

—También te quiero. Y te necesito más que lo que cualquiera de ustedes podría necesitarme.

* * *

 _ **En realidad, este es un Two-Shot. Espero no tardarme tanto en subir la continuación. Perdón si termina muy fuera de lugar. Yo sé que Raph puede ser terrible para temas como estos, pero considero que si el problema es tan serio como esto, él no se va a limitar a darle golpecitos en la espalda.**_

 _ **¡R/R, please!**_


End file.
